Second Armagetian-Arlic War
For Years the Armageddon Kingdom and the Arlic Covenant were enemies. The Armageddon Kingdom conquered the Xyean Galaxies in the Arlic Universe and they conquered the Forbidden Universe, its constant civil war benefitted the economy of the Arlics because they sold weapons to the various tribes that inhabitated it. Then, the First Armageddon-Arlic War happened and ended in a stalemate. Sometime later, in the Fakegee War VII the Arlics raided the Armagetians, which were not even fighting against them. After The Great Invasion War, the Arlics had retaken half of the Xyean Galaxies and the Crystalverse, a move that has shown the weakness of the Armagetians. After thecommunist invasion of the Armageddon Kingdom, a series of reforms was made, most importantly a reform of the army, which made it incredibly brutal. Both hated each other and wanted to end this rivalry. The Arlics were not afraid of the size of their enemy: The conquered peoples could not be recruited in the army and they were great warriors, so they had the numbers on their part. They had prepared defenses and had plans to defend, to counterattack and to invade. But the Armagetians were prepared too: They could mobilize the X-74s, the X-50, the X-42, the X-27, the X-96 and X-47. Due to the vast amount of energy required to activate the three shields (X-35, X-64 and X-21), only the Armageddon Galaxy could be protected. The Soldiers would be equipped with X-1s, X-2s and X-7s along with normal weapons, and the X-13 would provide more soldiers to send fight. Both decided to end the rivalry with a war,and the Arlics were the first to strike. They raided the limits of the Kazakverse, mass-murdering people. The number of forces they used was bigger than expected and the little territory was flooded by the enemy's army. The Kingdom reacted, doing all the things that were mentioned above. The Arlics began moving towards the Forbidden Universe, but they were intercepted by Pulsargee, the space fleet and the now completed X-38. The space battle was won by the Armagetians: The Arlics got their hopes to divide again the Forbidden Universe cut off, but they still could have won They knew though that the Armagetians would wait and prepare to attack them, so they did a raid on Clantium and Balentio, damaging them heavily. Then, they occupied them. The High Ranks of the Armagetians knew how hard it was to get in the Arlic Universe and reconquer the Crystalverse, but they knew also that the Arlics wouldn't expect an invasion in their home when they were holding two of the biggest spacial ports of the Kingdom. So the space fleet, the X-74s, the X-50, the X-42 and the X-38 went to the Arlic Universe. It was a dangerous move, since it is surrounded by asteroid belts, but they did it. The army invaded on the western coast, the one near the Forbidden Universe, and the army broke the defenses easily with their new weapons. The Arlics gave up Clantium and Balentio to defend their own Universe, and those two places became independent for a while, though a vassal of the Arlics. The Armies kept clashing and for a while there were no victories and no losses: Just stalemates. Though, the X Projects were helping the Armagetians, since their numbers were lower than the Arlics'. Now they had a precise plan: Capture the major planets in the West, including the capital of the Covenant. While Clantium and Balentium made up a small army and fleet, invading the X Star System and the Scio Asteroid Belt, the later one was a military base and served as a point of coinvergence between the Armageddon Galaxy and the Forbidden Universe. Fearing rebellions in the other Universes, Armageddongee promised them the right to vote, beginning from the next government, in exchange for no rebellions, and made a famous speech about the unity of the Kingdom, with the chart about the future law in his hands. It luckily worked. The War gave mixed results in the Arlic Universe: The Arlics reconquered parts of the coast, while the Armagetians got closer and closer to the capital. The Government couldn't flee: It would have been takes as an act of cowardness and the people wouldn't have allowed it. Armageddongee didn't care anymore about the other fronts: He had to totally crush the Arlics. More and more soldiers were sent to the Arlic Universe, even leaving the Galaxy without defenses. He knew what he was doing: Such a small and damaged nation couldn't invade it, he had also three shields almost impenetrable and the Arlics were fighting in their home, they wouldn't dare invading his territories right now. The Arlics were totally defeated by the X-1s, X-2s , the X-7s and the X-74s, so the Armagetians, after a bloody siege, captured the capital and caught the members of the government fleeing, and publicly killed them. Now, the chaos: Various high rank members of the army proposed to replace them and no one could become the new emperor. So they decided to make a Salvation Council made up of ten generals. It was hard and slow to make decisions, though: No one had to be against a decision, to make it approved. So the operations of the army had slown down, and chaos was happening: The Armagetians couldn't conquer alone the Universe, but they could have used the tactics it had always used: Dividi Et Impera. They founded rebellions and gave money to poor farmers, making them believe that being under the Armageddon Kingdom would be better for them. So, crushed by the rebellions, the economy becoming slowly worse and a weak government, the Arlics were defeated. Armageddongee didn't proclame a Viceroyalty in it but an occupied territory: He knew that he hadn't full control of it and there still were resistances. After the occupation of the Arlic Universe, there was still the Crystalverse to retake. He was funding loyalist movements, but still the remainants of the Arlic army were strong and were fighting easily the movements. Armageddongee then sent part of the Legion there, making the people revolt to reconquer the territory and give it again to Sazelia, a region of the Kingdom. There was still a little enemy, though. The people of Clantium, Balentio, the Scio Asteroid Belt and the X Star System rebelled to the Occupiers, loyal to the Arlics. With help from the Kingdom, they were defeated and the territories came again under Armagetian domination. This was truly the war (Except for the Civil War) that was the hardest to win for Armageddongee and the one that gave him the most problems, but he sitll managed to win it, and was the first war to show the true power of the X Projects. Its end signs the return of the Armageddon Kingdom ad its Great Power status, which it had lost since the Seclusion. But the rampage didn't end there..... Category:Wars Category:Universal Wars